Transformers: Don't Test Fate
by noversalrex1024
Summary: Have you ever looked up and just thought, wow, robotic aliens are coming down to wage war on each other and us? Well, that was my life, except... I ended up joining one of their sides half against my will... Wanna know what went down?
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Don't Test Fate

Chap. 1

Have you ever looked up and just thought, wow, robotic aliens are coming down to wage war on each other and us? Well, that was my life, except... I ended up joining one of their sides half against my will...

(I'll use different versions of TF characters in here, when one is introduced, it should be in the parent horse during each one's intro which would include RID, G1, Bay series, Prime, and ETC.). No Sam Witwicky, maybe later. Plus megatron didn't die and no all spark. I'm mixing story lines with the best from each.

After the disaster in mission city, everyone was very worried over..."gas leaks". Look it was fake, a lot of people knew, it would've made more sense if the said it was weapon testing gone wrong. At least at the time. Oh wait, when did this all go down?... Oh yeah.

Noah POV

oct. 24, 2007

Nevada

"Hey guys, I gotta go guys" I said as I was leaving wrestling practice

"Ok, see ya!" my friends responded as they were going to their cars.

I felt awesome, we just finished a good wrestling season, and I finished 1st in state for the 189 weight class. Going home, I'd have one good rest. The last guy wore me out, he was tough, gotta give him that, he wanted to win just as much as I did, he was a good sportsman too. Pretty calm, I talked to him afterwards and wished him luck for next season... Oh yeah, did I mention that this was my last year? Oh well, any way...

As I returned home, I noticed something. In front of me, there was a big military vehicle of some kind, a big black truck, a yellow and black striped camaro, a red 7th Generation impala with long horns, a white Sports car with blue lights, a red Cadillac with a whale tail (big classic fins) and a similar gold one with the same fins, and at the front of the pack, a big diesel truck with a red body, blue and silver bed where the big crates would go, and blue flames going over the red paint job.

Wow, I thought, this is awesome, some beautiful and unrelated vehicles going across the desert highway looked amazing (I knew they're related for how close the convoy was going). I noticed a couple of humvees with them too.

I then realized, why would these vehicles be following those classics and customs? They stopped at some random off ramp. I live alone and have no more school to deal with, so I decided to follow... At a safe distance of course. "Was I testing fate" I asked myself

This offramp lead me to an oasis of pine trees, grey rocks, and a river. These aren't uncommon in the northern parts of Nevada, you just gotta be near the mountians that lead to California, it was just...

How'd I not noticed this from the highway, I'm pretty sure many tourists would go here... "Ah crap" I said. That's when I realized why nobody comes here, two armed guards at the front were there near the offramp, they must've thought I was part of the convoy. " ahcrapahcrapahcrap!" I said quickly in frustration. I formulated a quick plan that when nobody was looking, I would turn into a forest and wait till nightfall.

As we drove, I heard a jet fly by. "Must be getting closer to the base" I thought. But it was a little low towards the vehicles. Then a helicopter . That's when the convoy stopped. "What the Crap is going on?" I said. That's when the cars changed.

I was in awe, the cars, the trucks, the big military vehicle (besides the humvees) weren't cars at all... They were... Robots!

"Take cover!" I heard the big black tru..robot Thing yell.

"Wha-?!" I said. I was cut off by big explosions caused by the jet thus flipping my car.

Everything went slow. I could see out the window of my car a tan and purple colored jet transform into a robot and punched the red impala robot in the face while the big diesel truck one shooting at the helicopter with some big revolver looking plasma...laser... Whatever it is gun.

The rolling stopped as the car hit a tree. As I was about to pass out from the collision, I saw the jet transform and grab me. I was too far gone too care. Then I was out...


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2: Testing

The beginning part is a flashback. Shouldn't be a long one, I understand how annoying that can get.

A few years ago...

Noah's POV

"Noah! Did you get your stuff done?" My mom was yelling to me. "Just a sec!" I responded. "Ok, because we need to get to universal before the rush hour begins. As a kid, I never dreamed of any place more awesome than universal. It had all my favorite movies as rides; jurassic park, terminator, back to the future, mummy, and etc. I was so excited.

Fast forward 6 hours Later

We were already 3 miles before we get to universal, I was so excited.

"Careful honey, there's some pretty dumb drivers here in Hollywood" my mom said in a worried tone. "It's ok" my dad said. " we should be fine, we're almost there". I was looking at everything as we passed, nothing but a kid with all the joy in the world... The. We turned left.

October 25, 2007

Unknown location

"WAKE UP FLESHY!" a voice said

I awoke to a very loud and somewhat annoying voice. I looked to my left to see that there was a giant medical table, and that the room as dark colored and surrounded in scientific equipment. When I looked up in front of me. I lost all sense. "Your a... A... One of those things!". It was one of those giant robots. Standing right in front of me too.

"I'm a deception you idiot, those were autobots, and trust me, your gonna wish they nabbed you first" the giant robot who looked a bit familiar said. "Whatever, what do you want tin can?" I yelled. That's when I realized I was stuck on a table and couldn't move.

"My name... IS STARSCREAM!" (transformers prime version). Starscream said. I just rolled my eyes. "Wow, that's a dumb name, was it because of your voice, or is it your just plain stupid enough to pick that one?" I said in a sarcastic manner. It seemed to just make him angrier " you slagging scrapper, you'll pay for that! He raised a claw ready to impale me. I closed my eyes in anticipation... But nothing happened. "Starscream" an emotionless voice said. I need him alive, and unharmed to preform this experiment. Leave my lab." I looked to see a one eyed giant purple robot with a a giant cannon for a left arm. "Whatever shockwave, do what you want, he's probably gonna wish I killed him right there anyway." That didn't help my confidence.

As starscream left the room, I looked at my semi-hero of the moment and now apparently torturer in the... Eye, before I said anything, I was interrupted by him. " my name, is Shockwave (prime version), and today, you'll be helping in an experiment." "What kind of...experiment?" I said. "A DNA kind or CNA kind, I should say". CNA? I thought, I know what DNA is, but- my thought were interrupted when a syringe with clear liquid was closing distance towards my skin. I really hate needles, and I mean HATE them. Once it hit my skin? It emptied its contents quickly into my blood stream... Nothing happened.

"That want so bad" I said. That was just penicillin" shockwave said. " so nothing infects you during the procedure" I was about to ask what it was he was talking about but he put a mask on releasing a gas. I began to feel sleepy until. Black

3rd person

After Shockwave finished administering the gas, now the real work can begin. His emotionless mind with no morality but as he calls it "logic" motivated him in his twisted experiment. He cut open Noah's skull. Even though the kid couldn't see nor move, he is still some what conscious to what is going on, but won't remember till later after the procedure.

Shockwave pulled in a second table with a 12ft protoform on it. Shockwave turns on a recording drone which floats around him and the experiment. "Log entry 2404" shock wave said. "I have put the patient under the organic equivalent of stasis and am now cutting the subject's skull to reveal its brain." He grabs a outlet looking thing with spikes on it. And slowly pushes it into Noah's brain, making a weird noise like when putting a knife through a tomato sound (eew!). "Now placing the modified protoform transfer device into subject's brain." He did the same for the protoform on the opposite table. He grabbed a wire that has a a plug on each end. "Now plugging the mental canal to both subjects". As he did so, a beep noise signaled the connection.

" now commencing mental transfer to the protoform." As he said it, he pressed a button. When he did so, both bodies jolted then stood still. On the monitor, what was representing Noah's (basically his) soul and mind going from his brain, through the canal. When half of his soul went into the protoform. It started to change. Plates started to form. The face was starting to take shape. The feet turned into a robotic unnatural shape (Optimus prime shaped feet). "Protoform formation taking proper shape, procedure going smoothly" shockwave stated

As he said it. All that was left of Noah's soul, had left the human body, and was now in the protoform.

"Procedure complete, the subject is now 100% cybertronian, his past humanity is only a memory... Which in time will be deleted. His alt mode will be cybertronian till he scans a vehicle of his choosing. Coloration is blue, yellow, and white. Face is similar to his original, but is 68% like cybertronian average facial structure.

He concludes saying "The mech is ready to operate as a soldier for lord Megatron commands in a few orbital cycles" as shockwave closed his log, he put the new cybertronian in a containment room. Then left the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

Few years back

We turned left towards universal studios, and being a freshman in high school, I tried acting a bit more... Well not like a middle schooler by getting over excited... But that didn't stop the big smile grow on my face. "Dad!" I said. " this is going to be aweso-!" I was my happy moment was abruptly interrupted with the crushing of steel... And bone...

Oct. 27, 2007

Location unknown

Noah's POV

I awoke slowly, it was a bit blurry, but, could tell I was in that lab still, as looked around, I found that I was 30 ft away... That's weird, I thought the lab was bigger- my thoughts were interrupted when I was about to rub my head and saw a metallic had coming towards my face. "WHAT THE?!" I yelled. A sudden mix of realization, disbelief, and terror as I realized that I... Was one of them...All I remember saying was "well, this what I get for TESTING FATE". I didn't freak out, cry, or faint, I just, stopped and decided to think... I knew...My old life was over, this is it, I guess God had given me a second chance in life after I... Did that dumb thing years ago...

I was about to just walk out of the room but I bumped into something. "Ow!" I said. Turns put, that was some kind of force field. I thought for a second. Wait a minute, I saw some of those robots have guns come out of there hands, maybe if I think about I could- and then it popped as I was willing it to happen, it's just like any other bodily function, it just ca happen cause my brain told it to do it... Or what ever these things have for a brain. It was a little dark in the room that I was in, so I couldn't see the gun, but the lights on it were visible, the end of it was kind of big, maybe it was a cannon. I also could see a purple symbol glow on the gun too, looks like a face.

I was about to shoot"I wouldn't try that" the familiar one eyed, emotionless robot said. "The shot will reflect back towards where it came from. So in basic terms, it would be...illogical" "Well" I said " thanks for the advice."

He spoke again and said " as you have obviously seen, you have become cybertronian" "so that's what you... We are" I said. Shockwave then continued. "I need to take a few tests to see if you have suffered from any deformities." He turned on the lights in my room and now I could see the changes.

I had blue plating with yellow and white stripes in some areas on the armor parts, and on my thighs it was grey where there wasn't armor, and under the knee armored caps were blue legs and grey feet looking things. I noticed the symbol on my chest was purple but didn't glow like the one on the arm cannon, I then looked at my cannon and saw the same coloration and symbol. The cannon was barrel shaped with plating making the top part square and the bottom part round. The front of It almost looked like a jet engine.

"You have no ammo for your weapon, but that will come later." Shockwave told me. A floating little robot came in, it seemed to have a camera. I then felt something lock me to the wall. "What now!?" I yelled in frustration. " now we do more... Closer observations". He said with no emotion at all. That can't be good I thought.

3rd person

Shockwave entered the cell when Noah was locked to the wall. "Shock wave's log 2405, the subject has had not went into state of shock to discovery of the procedure on him. I hypothesise that he's mentally durable to situations that happen to him physically. In theory he should also have a high pain tolerance, or just doesn't care... I shall test this theory" Noah looked up to see shockwave letting in starscream.

"Glad to volunteer for the test" as he said this he clenched his fist.

Noah POV

"Ah great" I said. "Hey screams, better make them good ones, i'd hate to be disappointed you a skinny slagger!" (I have no idea what that meant, but I heard him use it that way once, so I guess that's what it means) I said sarcastically. "Why you little scrapper!" Starscream yelled. He gave a right hook to the face. ( that's what it means alright). Ooooow! I thought. It wasn't that he hit me really hard, it's just that each knuckles are pretty hard, but still not much damage, just a bruise. As starscream continued his hits till he tired out, I heard shockwave "Interesting, he feels the damage, but not as much pain. Need a new... Stronger bot to give heavier hits"

"My hits are... heavy" protested out of breath starscream, he's just...tough". "As I said" shockwave answered I need a bigger bot". As starscream left the room, not much time passed for when a large tank looking thing came in the room. "Brawl" said shockwave "I need you to administer a pain test to our test subject" uh oh, I thought. "I'll give him a pain test alright!" Brawl (the FoC version) yelled. He pulled back getting ready for a big hit. The one thing I thought before the collision to my abdomen was... Crap. Then his freight train of a fist hit me in the gut. "Gaaaaaaah!" I yelled. His hit was painful, really painful, definitely worse than starscream's. "Thank you Brawl for your... Assistance" said shockwave. "Yeah whatever shockwave" brawl said as he left the lab.

Shockwave then put a pad on the impact area on my gut. "Interesting" he said. "Your pain is already disappearing, I conclude that he can feel less pain over time more than the average cybertronian, these traits must've carried over from the human body he once inhabited"

"Great" I said " I feel sOOOoooo special" I said sarcastically "why'd you do that?" Shockwave responded "it was the most logical and least painful test I could've done, trust me, you would've picked this one out of the list of others I had in mind". That actually have chill down my spi... Whatever I have.

As he left. I thought to myself, would I ever get out of here?

An explosion rocked the place. "What was that?" I yelled. I heard gun fire and an alarm go off. Then suddenly. I saw the force field fade, and the locks on the wall releasing me. I thought, if I'm gonna get out of here, it's now.

I bolted out of the lab. I the asked myself " now where do I ask for directions?" I said semi sarcastically. A loud boom to my right sounded off. "When lost..." I said "follow the really Loud boom" I ran towards the source of the explosion. I heard both voices and gunfire. I saw some humans run by. "Dang" I said " I must be 12 ft tall, they're smaller than me now." I saw two robots firing back at the (from what I know now as) deceptions. One was yellow and black, and the other was a hulking green robot with a mace swinging around.. The third was a smaller, feminine looking one with hand pistols.

"This way" the blue one yelled then they turned towards me. The yellow one said "look out, a decepti-creep". I the looked at my symbol, then back at them. "Oh wait" I said hastily "I'm not a-" they interrupted me and opened fire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

Noah's POV

"Ah crap!" I jumped behind 2 crates trying to dodge the fire from, well I eke they weren't decepticons, that's about it.

"God, I could really need some ammo here! Please?" I banged the side of the crate and it broke. These cube looking blue things fell out, each one had bullet looking things. "Well, if it looks like a bullet, it probably is a bullet, thanks God." I then realized that my arm cannon comes out and opens the ammo clip entry compartment just as easy as lifting an arm, it's just a function of my body. "Now...how do I fire this thing?" I then thought, "shoot". I probably should've been ready for the blast, my at cannon at the ground at pointblank. I shot up like a rocket into the air."Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed "Bad idea! Bad idea!.

The other robots looked at me in confusion as I hit the wall 7 giant robot feet in front of them. "Ooof!" I said as I hit the wall

"Uuuuh... What was he trying to do?" The big green one said

"Who cares, scrap him"The smaller blue one responded thus causing the trio to aim their guns at me.

"Woah woah woah!" I quickly said "I'm not a decepticon, I'm not a decepticon!"

"What?" All three of them said. The blue female one then said to me "then why do you have a decepticon logo on your chest plate?"

"What, this?" I responded pointing at the emblem on my chest. "I didn't know what this meant till you just told me, ok!"

Neither of them believed me still

"Look, we can talk about this later, this hulking one eyed thing named shockwave or whatever he is, did something to me, and is probably looking for me right now. I just want out!"

As soon as I said the name, the 3 looked at me with a look of shock and sympathy. A few voices could be heard down the hallway. all I could hake out were "autobots" and "fire on sight". The blue one then reached her hand to me "if your not a decepticon, you may not want to be caught by them." "No kidding" I responded. And she helped me up

We were running down to the other end of the base. As we were running, I realized why I went flying like that, I was aiming point blank towards the ground, if I didn't, I would've been fine... And maybe I wouldn't be escaping either, so I guess it's a happy accident... Or Devine intervention... I still feel stupid.

"Ratchet, I need a ground bridge" said the blue one.

"Whose Ratchet?" I asked. "Just duck when we get out up the ground bridge". " why?" I asked. "Just do it" she responded. "Plus, we may have to jump to get to the ground bridge".

"Uuuh, yeah, what's a ground bridge and what do you mean by-?" I stopped in mid-sentence when I realized, this isn't a base at all, it's a big, giant, ship, in the sky... Ah crap.

"... So this what you meant by-" "JUUUMP!" She interrupted as she jumped off the edge.

The yellow one followed in suit. The big green guy looked at me, then back down, then the guys chasing us. The big one the. Started saying " getting captured by decepticons, or getting slagged from heights?...

"Stop them, don't let the test subject escape!" Yelled a very angry shockwave.

Let's just jump". He then reached and grabbed me "what!? I yelled. Then we jumped. All I remember was "AAAAAAAAAAH! We are gonna die". The yellow one then said, not yet we're not." I looked down to see a a green portal just appear right in below us. My jaw dropped. As soon as we entered it, the gravity shifted and I landed right on my face. "Hurry up and roll out!" I them saw the green one turn into a heavy truck, the blue one turn into a motorcycle, and yellow one turn into that same camaro I saw earlier.

I stopped for a second. "Hey guys!".

They all stopped "what? Come on, just transform already!"

"Uuh... I don't know how to do that" the yellow one transformed back into robot mode and came up and said "what did shockwave do to you? Ok look, feel that?"

He put a finger on my side near where my rib cage would be as a human. "Yeah?". "Flex that and go" I didn't hesitate a second, I flexed that part of my body. I felt my body flip and turn everywhere. My vision shifted to the front of me from where ever the front of my form. I was some kind of vehicle now.

Can't tell what it was though, all I knew that I had some wheels and I needed to go. I

booked it down the portal. As soon as I got to the entrance. I heard somebody yell "duck" and i did instantly, just in time to see a wrench go flying above my head.

"What is a decepticon doing here!"

"Uuh, look I have no idea to what's going on here, ok" I said

The yellow one then said "wow ratchet, calm down

"Yeah" Ratchet (prime version) scoffed. "In pretty sure all the decepticons say that when they're about to get scrapped." He said clenching his fists.

That's when the big green guy intervened "shockwave experimented on him"

Ratcet seemed to stop and then quickly ask "what kind of experiment?" I then proceeded to answer. "Well..."


End file.
